1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of sun-shielding devices. Particularly, the invention relates to a portable sunshade having supports insertable between the sides of a chair and the body of a person seated in said chair. The invention finds its greatest use with baby supports such as children's car seats and baby carriers.
2. Prior Art
The following patents were found in a search of the prior art:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issued ______________________________________ Griffin 206,670 8/6/1878 Boggs et al 3,840,161 10/08/74 Biven 4,112,957 09/12/78 Koenig 4,579,385 04/01/86 Davis et al 4,733,906 03/29/88 ______________________________________
Each of these patents discloses a sun shading device, highly specialized in construction, not readily adaptable for use with apparatus other than that with which each individual sunshade is disclosed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sunshade adaptable to seating structures of various styles and configurations. In addition, it is desired that the sunshade shall be capable of such low cost fabrication that it may be disposed of and easily replaced. The sunshade is conceived as a readily portable and adaptable device.